vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiriya Kujo
|-|Kiriya Kujo= |-|Level 3= |-|Lazer Turbo= |-|Lazer X= Summary Kiriya Kujo (九条 貴利矢 Kujō Kiriya), also spelt as Kiriya Kujyo, was a medical examiner of Seito University Hospital. He obtained a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Lazer (仮面ライダーレーザー Kamen Raidā Rēzā). He was later revived by Kamen Rider Cronus, and transforms to a modified version of Lazer, becoming Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo (仮面ライダーレーザーターボ Kamen Raidā Rēzā Tābo). After helping CR to create an antibody for the Gamedeus Virus with Kuroto, he became an official member of CR. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely 5-A | 5-A, Low 2-C with Critical Crews-Aid Name: Kiriya Kujo, Kamen Rider Lazer, Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo, Lazer X Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-aid Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Medical examiner at Seito University Hospital, Member of CR Powers and Abilities: |-|Human and Bugster powers= Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation (Can teleport himself for simple travel or to evade incoming assaults), Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item that he created, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them), Paralysis Inducement (Paralysis cannot affected Bugster), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (He's a Bugster, an Video Game Virus made out of data, and lacking of soul), Can negate Bugster virus (Thanks to Level 0's power, make him can neutralize the virus including Gamedeus's virus), Vehicular Mastery (Expertly riding the motorcycle), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Bugsters body are made of data and such doesn't have any organic parts), Body Control (Bugsters could turn into a mass of data to avoid attacks or escape), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6, 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can restore his physical body even if he completely vanish. Bugsters who have achieved their complete forms can be brought back at any time and without any requirements whenever they are destroyed. If a Bugster is killed or before gaining a stable body, they can be absorbed and preserved into a Gashacon Bugvisor in a form of data, as an efficient way to preserve their data for other uses), Possession (They're essentially parasites (or rather parasitoids, given they're lethal to their hosts) that infect their host and grow inside them as a virus until their infection reaches a certain point, causing them to turn into a "Bugster Union". The virus evolves to the point where they can possess their victim instead of forming a Bugster Union. When Kamen Rider Chronicle comes into play, it seems to have evolved again: each Bugster no longer has a single host but rather a group of Ride Players, with even Perfect Bugsters now infecting multiple hosts), Disease Manipulation when using Gashacon Bugvisor, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Able to use the Gamer Driver give them resist to Bugster Virus to some extend) |-|Level 1-5=All of Human and Bugster powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Many of his weapons and attacks is energy-based), Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances his vision), React Signal Spikes (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances his hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Resistance to Deadly Attack with Mech Life Guard (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Transformation via Level 2 (Transforms into the motorcycle), Danmaku when activate a finisher with Gashacon Sparrow (Can shoot several arrows at enemies, then creating a massive amount of energy arrows), Statistics Amplification via Giri Giri Chambara (Can add the damage received to his own attack), Can activate the Game Area |-|Lazer Turbo=All of Human and Bugster key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Flight with Proto Jet Combat, Homing Attack with Proto Shakariki Sport, Danmaku when activate a finisher with Gashacon Sparrow |-|Lazer X=All of Human and Bugster key and his Level 1-2 abilities, Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Reset (Can reversing the game's progress to an earlier point, Changing reality and time as a result), Danmaku when activate a finisher with Gashacon Sparrow Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Emu) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Level 1-3's Riders) | Large Town level (Comparable to or stronger than Brave Safari Gamer, who defeated Kamen Rider Ouja) | At least Large Town level (Fought against Genm Level X-0 many times. Defeated Ex-Aid Level 99), likely Large Planet level (Fought against Gamedeus Machina for a while) | Large Planet level (Fought against Genm God Maximum), Universe level+ with Critical Crews-Aid (Reformat and reset Genm God Maximum's power) Speed: Normal Human | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic travel speed with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Genm God Maximum) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | At least Large Town level, likely Large Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meter with projectiles Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Gamer Driver:' Transformation device. **'Rider Gashat:' Transformation trinkets. **'Kimewaza Slot Holder:' Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. **'Buggle Driver II:' Transformation device used to transform into Lazer Lv.X **'Chambara Gamer:' Lazer's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. **'Hunter Gamer:' Lazer's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. **'Proto Combat Gamer:' Lazer Turbo's support robot summoned by the Proto Jet Combat Gashat. *'Weapon' **'Gashacon Sparrow:' Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 and Lazer Turbo's standard sidearm weapon. **'Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun:' Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Dragon Claw's personal weapon. **'Trick Flywheels:' Sports Action Gamer's personal weapons. **'Air Force Wingers and Gatling Combats:' Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0's personal weapons. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Gashacon Sparrow' **'Giri Giri Critical Finish' ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impale the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. **'Shakariki Critical Finish' ***'Sickle:' Lazer Turbo delivers powerful slashes that take the form of energy wheels. As Lazer Turbo *'Bakusou Critical Strike:' Lazer Turbo summons the Bike Gamer, and rams the enemy with it. *'Shakariki Critical Strike:' Lazer Turbo throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. As Lazer X *'Critical Crews-Aid:' Lazer crouches down as he gathers blue & yellow energy in his right leg, then does a flying side kick in the air. Due to Masamune Dan imbuing the Buggle Driver II with his own Reset ability, this attack can reformat and reset a Rider's powers. Key: Kiriya Kujo | Level 1-3 | Level 5 | Level 0 (Lazer Turbo) | Lazer X Gallery Kamen Rider Lazer Henshin and Forms Genm VS Lazer - Final Fight Scene KREA-Lazerl1.png|Level 1 KREA-Lazerl2.png|Level 2 KREA-Lazerl5.png|Level 5 KREA-Lazerturbol0b.png|Proto Shakariki Sport KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Proto Jet Combat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:TV Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicles Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Adults Category:Doctors Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Disease Users Category:Gamers Category:Possession Users Category:CR Members Category:Martial Artists